warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Stug
| elemental damage = 40.0? | crit chance = | crit damage = | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = 156.0 | charge speed = | charge crit chance = 0.0 | charge crit damage = | conclave = 70 | polarities = | notes = }} Stug is a Grineer pistol that deals Corrosive damage and was released in Update 11.5. It has a similiar firing mechanism to Ballistica: quick tap fires a single weak "blob" and holding down the firing button charges the weapon, making the "blob" more powerful. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages *High Corrosive damage. **Very effective against Ferrite Armor. *Charge can stack up to 6 blobs (uses 6 ammo). *Area-of-Effect damage. 48.16% of base and any elemental damage will be used for the AOE damage. *Blobs do damage over time. *Blobs, when shot onto each other stack, increasing detonation time and damage. *Blobs will adhere firmly to enemies. *Fast manual firing rate. *Explosions deal Status proc. Disadvantages *Very slow charge rate. *While charging if lost/cancel charge, it will lose used ammo *Unable to deal critical hit. *The steep arc and the low projectile speed severly limits accuracy. Also renders this weapon useless against long-ranged target. (However, the steep arc can be utilized to kill enemy units behind cover) *Can deal self-damage and Status proc to the user. The more blobs that are stacked, the more damage you will take. *Very small explosion radius. *Ill-suited against Corpus, due to high chances of the exploding blob damaging their armored head instead (even if the blob is on their torso). *Blob cannot stack more than six blobs, if extra blobs are shot onto a full blob, it will stack but not increase damage. Acquisition The Stug can be purchased for and the blueprint is available in the market for Tips *Stug explosions can deal headshot damage when triggered above their targets, this also includes the blobs themselves hitting heads. *Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent will allow the Stug to build up blobs much faster, while the Lethal Torrent can increase firing and charging speed of the weapon. *It is not advisable to fight enemies in close range with this weapon, as it deals damage to the user, especially when equipped with Pathogen Rounds. The more blobs that are stacked, the more damage you will take. *The Stug can have three unique combination elementals, with Corrosive already provided, allowing Pathogen Rounds and Convulsion mods to be equipped seperately for such combinations. *The Stug's shots will not just stick to enemies, but other players too. This lets you put them on another player for a little bit of quick melee defense (similar to Vauban's Teslas, but much shorter lived). Also the shots will stick to Loki's Decoy (and Saryn's Molt?) for a nice little trap. Notes *The Stug is massive for a sidearm (the size of most primary weapons), extending from the kneecap of Oberon all the way up to the middle of the torso. This causes clipping issues, as the upper part of the gun can pass into the frame's torso when holstered. *Its Rate of fire belies its actual manual rate of fire, as the user can actually fire its non-charge shots very quickly. Therefore, the displayed rate of fire merely tells its slow charging rate. *Though Status Chance displays to be 0%, it actually does deal Status proc towards its targets. *Stug blobs explode when stepped on by anyone, including players. *Interrupting the charge (by Blocking, Wall-running, Falling... etc.) will waste the invested ammunition in that charge, preventing the weapon to fire the charged blob. It can also be interrupted by Reloading. *The expense of the charged shot determines how many manually fire blobs are fired at simultaneously. **The maximum charge of the Stug is 6, costing 6 pistol ammo. **The maximum size of the Stug blob is 10. **Barrel Diffusion (Level 4) releases a maximum charge of 10, due to the size hard limit. **Manual Barrel Diffusion shots deal a size of 2. *Having the weapon expend no ammunition while charging gives no supposed effects on the blob, such as using 2 pistol ammo to make a 6-charge will create a 2-charge blob instead. *Despite of being a blob launcher, which traditionally fires silently, this weapon can be heard by enemies at a distance. Trivia *The Stug is the third of three very large secondary weapons. The first two would be the Acrid and the Ballistica. *"Stug" is taken from the WW2 German assault gun of the same name, this is the second Grineer weapon named after a military vehicle, the first being the Hind. *The Stug derives its origin attack features from Unreal Tournament series' Bio-rifle, as primary attack includes shooting a regular bile of slime against a target, while its secondary attack features "charging" the slime in order to release a larger blob. *This is the second secondary weapon that has a Charge ability. Media 2013-12-23_00002.jpg|How big blob from Stug can be "on his face" Warframe - Gameplay & Information Stug See also * Category:Weapons Category:Corrosive Damage Category:Grineer Category:Single Sidearm